The Infinite Ways Of Life
by MiscellaneousAilurophileOfFire
Summary: Life could be played out in Infinite ways, but I definitely did not want to play. My life is just a fragment of Life itself, now? It fully evolved into a mess of chaotic and evil beings. And no, I didn't choose for Garp to be my grandfathe- ARGHHHH! OC SI
1. Woopers are cute

The Infinite Ways Of Life (Chapter One)

I was a happy, jumpy child with an 8/10 meter of being happy everyday with an evil sibling and my nonchalant parents. I was chipper like a high chipmunk on candy and diabetes causing sodas unless I was near water.

To me, the water was this big scary monster that would swallow everyone up, deceiving all those who got into it that it was innocent. The sea especially was the biggest cause of my frivolous fear, which in my defense, did not seem frivolous at all. The sea cause Tsunamis and Typhoons and Tornadoes, the three Ts, which was a big cause for deaths around the world.

So on a particularly traumatizing day which had a heavy downpour pelting onto me, I almost died. Note the keyword almost, as I am absolutely positively double confirm with extra sprinkles that I had not died. How else would you explain that I inevitable survived, despite being unable to breathe? Yeah, I wasn't breathing, but it felt just fine to me to not breathe.

ASDFGHJKKDJGJDLS I WASN'T BREATHING ARGGGGHHHHHH

And the fact that a huge blue monster in front of me (Hint: Its water) was drowning almost everyone, I didn't feel particularly left out of this massacre by blue monster suffocation.

Absolutely not. Until I felt my vision turn black (Whoop De Doo) with the lack of oxygen (More sprinkles. Yay.) in my lungs did I start to panic. Theeeeenn, my vision turned red! Which was a good thought as its not a blue sea monster anymore but a blood red one! Yay, it totally solved my situation!

It did not.

Then, still dazed by the sudden change of colours with my myopia-poisoned eyes, my vision turned white, and a whole swarm of colours bombarded me. I fainted. Woo Hoo.

* * *

Moving on with forgetting about my embarrassing performance in someone's... womb. Yes. I found out about that.

Although it was pretty disgusting.

I slid out of an opening (the Vaginal one according to my science) all covered in fetus slime and goo, suffocating because my lungs didn't work and the unpleasing experience of someone smacking your posterior to make you breathe.

...There was another person next to me though.

Everything was blurry in my supposedly newborn eyes but I could make out figures of people and fragments of speech.

And thus, began my adventure of horror into my new life.

I didn't do anything much, except for sucking my thumb. I turned around, and managed to see the dead mother. My mother.

She was beautiful, with wavy hair that looked really soft, freckles dotting her pale cheeks, and a figure to die for. But her cheeks were hollow, her body thinner than it should be; she was cold and unmoving. Dead, I heard from the nurses around me.

She was dead.

The idea didn't make me terrified, no, not at all. Somehow my new brain accepted it, which terrified me a lot.

Seeing my twin next to me gave me a major clue about where I was, but it didn't stop the confusion.

This world shouldn't have been my world now. I was supposed to die and live in heaven (and hopefully not hell). This world was a world of terrifying pirates and terrorists, where law enforcement was weak and crime thrived. A world of violence, the One Piece world.

I was supposed to survive in this harsh environment, with one of the most terrifying pirates as my twin? I'm Screwed for sure.

I had to figure out what to do with my new life. Who is in my family? Who- my family. My family!

At that moment, I started sniffling. The waterworks just started. I missed my family. All my cousins and siblings and parents. God, the aching feeling in my Heart just grew even more. I didn't care anymore and just let go. In minutes I was crying, screaming, bawling and tearing up. This had to be the worst feeling in my life.

Tears squeezed out in fat droplets as I trembled, feeling as if the world was stretching, pulling me apart. It was terrible.

Then suddenly, a great hand scooped my tiny body up, and started laughing obnoxiously.

_Garp. _My mind whirled rapidly when I saw his wrinkled old face. So I was Ace's twin. Oh god.

I saw my twin, Ace, in Garp's other hand, laughing merrily. I however, was not. It was scary for an insecure person like me, this was absolutely shitty and scary as fuck.

Imagine yourself peering over everyone's heads, well above 2 meters...

I screamed and cried again, drawing attention to myself from the nurses, who pooh-poohed Garp and took me away safely.

He looked rather puzzled, but seemingly shook it off with a tremendous laugh.

"What's their names?" He asked gruffly, after the nurse took Ace with her.

"According to their mother, the boy would be Ace while the girl would be Ann..." One elderly nurse said quietly, scanning her eyes over us.

_I don't want to be named Ann! I want my real name! _I decided to cry again to let them know.

They stared at me when I did, and exchanged looks.

"There, Ann, there." The elderly nurse soothed, giving me a look of pity.

I cried louder when I heard Ann, adding to the puzzlement.

"She doesn't want to be name Ann, nurse." Garp roughly spoke up, smiling at me, "She wants to be named Spade."

I beamed momentarily at the first part, but when I heard the last part, I wanted to Facepalm.

No, no! I want my real name! My real name is- Wait. What's my real name again?

"See? Spade! She stopped crying!" Garp shouted, and roughly tried to pat me on my head.

Ow... I wanted to scream again, but I didn't have enough energy to do so. Instead, I chose to give a yawn and start napping.

...Which turned out to be a wise move, because I saw Garp walking through a wall to leave through my half closed eyelids. Who knows what damage I could have sustained?


	2. Feebas is beautiful

_A.n : Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter of Life. Yeah. _

* * *

_-__At Three_

I felt my breath hitch, and stopped crying.

I was _angry. _I held onto so much hope that this life was a dream, that nothing would ever happen, and worst come to wrost, go to Heaven. But I did not.

It was frightening. To deal with such raw emotions caused by myself. I just felt pure, unadulterated fear.

And for the first three years of my life, it never dissipated.

I would scream, I would cry. I would do everything that calmed me, soothed me. That would vent my anger.

But Ace, thank god for my brother. Ace cheered me up, Ace in his toddler form always stumbled towards me, smiling toothily, trying to hug me.

There was war around us, with all the ruckus caused by the death of our supposed father.

And I? I was falling into depression.

It was nearly not heard of for young children, especially not three year olds.

But I couldn't help it. All day long I thought of my family, about the guilt, about the responsibilities I left behind.

I just couldn't get it out of my mind.

Garp came occasionally, trying to steal both of us from the orphanage to take us on trips into town.

I enjoyed those, with the colourful array of items and food bombarding my vision. Garp would also always chuckle softly when he saw us squealing (Ace) and staring in delight.

I did not know how he could tell, but it always seemed to me that he knew what was happening inside of me.

* * *

-_From 7 Years_

The ways of Life was cruel and beautiful. Being a young child with nothing to do, I would daydream occasionally, think about what to do, and update my black book which I nicknamed The Book Of All Knowledge. There were several pages on what to do, and what not to do for the future, which could be very dangerous, should someone evil see it and use it against all of us.

And the latest thing I have been thinking about was Luffy. All these years I had should not go into waste, I had been planning a lot on what to do, and how to react to Luffy.

From what I remember, Luffy was this really Chipper Kid (Like I used to be...) who loved fights, and generally was very amusing. Thinking of being chipper, my moods have been improving much more now, as the grief although not disappeared completely was starting to alleviate.

And apparently I was seven!

Yay!

I paused from my thinking, instead trying to focus on what Ace was doing.

Each passing day, Ace was getting stronger and faster. He was getting more independent, and that scared me. What if I find him dead in a ditch one day? He picked up fights, and came home frequently with more bruises and cuts than the previous day.

Ace was playing a different game, one that I hardly liked.

I hated the idea of losing him.

I hated the idea of losing everyone around me.

He was getting stronger, he stopped depending on me. He... just started to ignore me, and for the worst part, completely treating me like I was not there.

Because of my lack of strength, both emotionally and physically, he started to drift away, not wanting to stay near me.

I was weak at heart, both lives I have always been one who hated being left out, one who was scared. One who was average.

But I was fast. Being in this world ever since I was young, I learnt to be, or at least act, strong. My legs were constantly pushing themselves to run, pushing me to run, to avoid daily dangers.

Being the proclaimed grandchildren of Garp made many low-level pirates come after us, resulting in Ace's and my legs getting stronger each passing day.

It was crazy, with maniacs running after you everyday, it was impossible to survive if you couldn't run.

Other than that, I seemed to be able to absorb information quickly; Much quicker than in my previous life.

I picked up bits and pieces of knowledge, recorded in down in my book, taking note of how we could survive.

That was until Garp came one day, took both of us by the hand, and lead us to the Bandit's hut. Specifically, Curly Dadan's one.


	3. Riolus are cool

**Hello! It's been quite a long time since I updated this right? I'm sorry, I couldn't really focus. (Hint hint, I was floating in the blissful clouds of Yaoi~) On a sidenote though, this story is quite easy to write. And err, romance? Not my best subject. So err, yeah. Okay. Bye. /Awkward/**

* * *

I looked around cautiously, before sighing really deeply. This shack would be the place where I will eat, sleep and basically live for the next 10 years or so.

It was depressing.

And that hag over there was eyeing us suspiciously as though we were robbers or something. I snorted.

They were worried because we might be robbers, even though they were bandits.

Ace was just as distant as ever; he wasn't acknowledging me anymore. Getting more and more involved with the street gangs, gathering information of his past made him bitter. Yet he just had to learn about his heritage. To him, it was like uncovering more and more about himself, understanding the part that he didn't know much. But at a young age, he couldn't stand all the pressure from being Roger's child.

I myself cannot stand it too. But I couldn't do anything to help him. This was very depressing.

(Imagine her face like that... 3: ...)

"Hey girl! Help me out here!" A rough voice called out rudely. I turned behind and glared at Curly Dadan (Even though I fail miserably at it. I can't help it. I have the danger potential of a very lethal pillow. Fear me now.), telling her sarcastically that I wasn't a girl, I was secretly a boy.

"Huh?"

I facepalmed, these people are really very easy to confuse, aren't they?

I sighed and resigned myself to help her.

* * *

After an hour of slaving, I feel completely drained.

That evil shit made me do all the work while she sat there and read the newspapers.

After that, a scarce dinner was served to all fifty people (They were bandits, god help me if they were as dense as Dadan...), and I got the least.

"DADAN! I helped you all evening and you give me this little?!" I screamed, jumping at her, trying to grab her food.

She expertly flicked me away from her, scowling.

"Survival of the fittest, girl. Now go away." Dadan continued eating.

I grit my teeth and swore to the gods that one day I'll get that plate of food and run away.

I sat in a corner, staring at my empty plate (The food was stolen by someone else.), until a heard a soft creak and saw Ace slip in.

Staring at his unnoticed figure, I got up and followed him quietly to our small shared room.

Ace turned around sharply when I closed the door quietly.

He hissed at me, glaring.

Then I noticed it.

His eyes didn't have the normal defiant gleam in them; His eyes lost their vigour, and I could see something else.

Confusion and Anger.

What had riled him up so much today?

I walked closer to him, and spotted dark ugly purple welts covering his body.

He would come home on some days with them, but not to this extent.

He saw me looking and quickly covered them.

A sudden thought flew by in my mind, and I acted as if not in my own shell.

Blankness overwhelmed me, and I didn't feel myself.

It-it felt as if someone was inside, not me.

'I' Pulled Ace's hand, grinning at him.

Leaping out of the window, 'I' smirked at a surprised Ace.

Dodging crowds and groups of drunk people, we ran past them, and my fingers, uncontrolled by me, easily stole money from those unwary.

'I' dragged Ace to a stall, and bought food.

So much food that it would be a fine dinner.

Suddenly, the sensation was gone, and the other person disappeared.

It left behind a twinkle of bell chimes though.

I stared awkwardly at Ace as he gaped at me.

"Err, I have money?" I said, opening my hand, cupping them tightly so the coins wouldn't drop out.

Ace and I had a fabulous dinner.

And we purposely took some food home.

Just so that we could gloat at the other people there.

It wasn't surprising that my little pickpocketing was shwon on the headlines of the news the next day.

Turns out that the other person was awesome after all.

Ace was still pouting on the next day because he was embarrassed about his little Emo-fit.

I'm happy at the time being though.

Completely happy.

And sleepy.

You know what? I'll go to sleep instead.


	4. Espurrs are Psychic

"I need a plan. Yes. I need a plan."

Ace snapped his head back, staring at me for a few moments before turning back to his pipe, trying to polish it.

In the recent turn of events, someone came. Sabo happily hopped into Ace's life, they swore some vows about never-ending friendship and becoming pirates, making plans for taking over the seas with their own hands.

It was good, I supposed, as Ace was getting happier. A whole lot more scheming and powerful but still, I could feel him getting better and more self-confident.

But then came the problem of me.

Ace had confessed his dreams and plans to me after one long and questioning look from me (I just stared at him really. I didn't do much.), and caved in.

But what did I want to become?

Ace had pushed his own dreams onto me, assuming that I would want to become a pirate.

I didn't know what to do.

Whether to outright deny him, and possibly dilute our currently strong relationship, or to keep it in, and possibly hurt him more in the future.

Because part of me longed to be a marine.

I was happy, yes. But at times, the need of security washed over me, pulling me away from the dangerous life of a pirate to the safe, boring, but possibly having a higher chance of survival marine life.

Eventually, I swayed, and got to the marine side.

It - It was just that I wanted to be safe, and not die young again like in my previous life. It wasn't selfish right? I just wanted to live till I was old. I just wanted to-

_What do you actually want, Spade? Would you rather a long life, failing to protect anyone you love, failing to do this world a good deed, failing to improve this horrible world. Or you live. You live an adventurous life, trying to be a good person, protecting the ones that protected you, being someone who made this world a better place?_

_Who- Who are you? _I swallowed nervously, my voice resonating in the annals of my brain.

_Did you forget me? Didn't I help you get past your dilemma? Didn't I strengthen the bond between you and Ace? You wouldn't have forgotten me, would __you?_ A disembodied voice sneered at me, his voice snaking itself deeper.

_No. I have not forgotten. Who are you? Rather, What are you? _

_I can't tell you yet. But rather, I will tell you that there originally were three souls in Portgas D. Rouge's womb. Even without you interfering with this world._

I stopped breathing momentarily. "There were three souls inside her?!" I squeaked, nervously ramming my fist against my head.

_Does that mean that I was one of the other two souls?_

_Yes, and no. When Ace was born, one of us tagged along, serving as his guidance throughout his years. That accounts for his bipolar personality depicted in the original universe. One of us died out, belonging to no entity and there were not enough space for us three. Since you were born, I will be tagging along with you, instead of Ace. However, seeing that you're not supposed to be here in the original universe, Ace would retain his original personality, unless you interfere otherwise._

"Other personality huh." I murmured softly, fingers tracing the spades symbol on the hard, wooden floor.

_I may not be the only one though. You have developed a rather - Interesting ability if I say so. It isn't a physical ability, do not fret, and it has a limit of usages. I would say, the company of four to five other souls would join us soon. But till then, you only have me as your company._

I tried to make sense of this. The soul, stopped talking to me, and allowed me to ponder. A barrage of questions hit me, and I feverishly turned back into my mind.

_Let's - let's say that you took over my body. Would you remain there forever? _

_No. I wouldn't. I'm only a fraction of what you are, I cannot overwhelm you. Unless on your command, I will not appear, or if you have something insanely hard to get out of, and I have a solution, would I only take your body over._

_So you'll only have my abilities then, just that you could and would take a different course of action in order to produce better results, am I right? Other than that, may I know your name? _

The voice paused momentarily, as though contemplating whether to give me her name or not, before replying with a tiny hint of amusement.

_You are right, Spade. My name? I shall tell you, on grounds that you don't tell anyone of it. My name is Erougd, nice to meet you._

* * *

That concluded our meeting, but it didn't solve everything. One thing I knew though, was that I still wanted to be a marine.

But the actions I will take, would be different.

And hopefully, it would eventually lead to me taking over the marine base, and righting the whole organization.

(I secretly look forward to trashing the corrupt officers though. I'm convinced that they eat twenty packets of sugar daily.)


End file.
